


Forever and a Day

by chocoyeol



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fantasy, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 05:03:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7300615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocoyeol/pseuds/chocoyeol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyungsoo gets a second chance at happiness. And so does the angel granting him this chance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever and a Day

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably one of my best fics for the first half of the year. I do hope it comes up to standards and I had great fun writing the story. I am hoping to expand more on this universe so perhaps one day when I revisit the AU, I can expand on their back stories and their lives before and after this.
> 
> Thank you so much, M for motivating me and my online sisters Iz and C for encouraging me to finish.

* * *

 

Oblivion. The feeling of complete weightlessness. Darkness enclosed around him as he fell back into the emptiness. His eyes closed as he drifted into the chasm of nothing.

  
A white light blinded him, burning through his eyelids and he raised a hand to shield himself from the offending light. A soft voice laughed nearby, gentle brush of something against his cheeks had his eyes flying open. His eyes blurred at the surrounding whiteness. A shadow fell over his face as a face came into focus. Soft blond hair framed sparkling eyes that sat above a cute nose and a pair of lips that were pulled into a kind smile. His heart skipped a beat, he's so sure he just fell in love. A hand reached down and took his own, skin smooth and soft against his own. The stranger pulled him up slowly, his free hand on his back as he eased the confused man into a sitting position.

  
"There, there , now. It's okay. I got you."

  
The voice was so sweet, so melodic, it was relaxing.

  
"W-Where am I?"

  
"Ah..." The man's face fell slightly, "You are neither dead or alive."

  
"Wait, what?"

  
"You are... Do Kyungsoo. Born on January 12th, 1993. Your father was an engineer, your mother was a nurse. You were an average student for most of your school life until you entered college with a scholarship in Graphics Design. Everything was simple and normal for you, until last night when you were walking home from your part time job at the restaurant. You weren't supposed to die, Kyungsoo. Your death was not written, but you saved someone who didn't deserve to die either."

  
Kyungsoo stayed silent, his heart almost stopping as the man pulled a clipboard from nowhere and read the information presented. His eyebrows furrowed, trying to remember the events of the night before. He remembered a struggle, muffled grunts and then a sharp pain before there was nothing.

  
"For your act, the great lord has granted you a second chance at life." The man smiled at him warmly, Kyungsoo's cheeks flushing as his skin tingled, "You can choose your new life, and someone special to join you on your journey."

  
He didn't really know what to say or do, so Kyungsoo just stared at the beautiful man in front of him.

  
"I... Don't have anyone to bring with me..."

  
His parents were old, fragile and they were already planning their retirement. Kyungsoo didn't have any friends, but the ones he did have all have significant others that would miss them if he took his friend with him. Sighing softly, he turned his eyes to the ethereal being before him and gave him a small smile.

  
"It would be nice to bring you with me, I guess."

  
The man paused, blinking as he looked up from the clipboard with wide eyes.

  
"Me? Dear Kyungsoo, are you sure you don't want to bring someone from your previous life?"

  
"Like I said... I have no one. Even if I wanted to bring one of my friends, I can't take them away from their loved ones..." Kyungsoo smiled and nodded his head at the other, "I would like to take you with me, for a second chance at life."

  
"I don't know what to say--"

  
The man's words were cut off as a blinding light shone from above, the warmth enveloping them both as the ground faded into white around them. Kyungsoo shook, his body seizing up as his breath came out in short pants.

  
"Kyungsoo. Don't panic. It'll be alright." The other man reached to hold his hand, his smile warming Kyungsoo's heart and easing him, "I'll be right next to you on the other side."

  
With a shaky sigh, he gave the hand a soft squeeze as the light intensified and swallowed them both.

  
***

  
Kyungsoo woke up in a plush bed, cheek pressed against a pure white pillow. He rubbed his eyes as he blinked away the grogginess of sleep. Next to him, a figure sat on an armchair, dressed in all white. It was the man from his limbo. Just as Kyungsoo was about to open his mouth and speak, the man beat him to it.

  
"Honestly, the way you slept, you looked more like the angel here." The man stood up, his clothes falling into place without a crinkle, "My name is Joonmyeon, you brought me back to life and I will be your companion from now on."

  
"Joonmyeon..." Kyungsoo repeated dazedly, not realizing how weirdly stupid he might have sounded, "I'm Kyungsoo."

  
Joonmyeon laughed, sitting down on the bed and ruffling Kyungsoo's hair affectionately.

  
"I know, silly boy." Retracting his hand, he looked over to the window where the blinds have been parted, "It has been a long time since I was alive. Everything is much different from when I was around, you'll have to get me acquainted."

  
Kyungsoo just nodded dumbly before a sharp sting of pain knocked him back onto his pillow, clutching his head with a whimper. He felt something hot trickle from his nose and glimpses of memories flashed behind his closed eyelids. Joonmyeon gasped in panic and he grabbed a nearby towel to press against Kyungsoo's nose.

"Ah, memories from this timeline are catching up with you. It'll be over soon."

  
_Kyungsoo was born into a mid-class family, with an older brother and a labrador. He was well-liked by family and peers, with good manners and a handsome face. He graduated in second place in his school and earned a degree in interior design. But his parents were old and tired. So in hopes of keeping their business successful, they left it to their sons. Kyungsoo’s brother had gone overseas to be the manager of a hotel from the popular chain: Hilton._

_So, Kyungsoo accepted to take over the little cafe his parents left behind while they went on their retirement cruise. Since then, they come to visit him while he works and congratulate him on expanding their small business._

_His life was just how he wanted it. Except for Joonmyeon. For most of his new life, Joonmyeon was never a part of it. None of his memories contained any mention of the angel, let alone any sight of him._

Joonmyeon continued to dab away the blood that ran down the side of Kyungsoo's face as his thrashing subsided into twitches. Kyungsoo was limp and weak when he pulled his hands away from his head, the other tugging him to the bathroom where he cleaned the younger up slowly with a warm, wet towel. It was silent, the angel letting Kyungsoo become accustomed to his new life and memories.

  
“Why…? Why was their no memories of you?”

Joonmyeon smiled and patted his head gently.

“Oh Kyungsoo, this is not my time. I have been too far gone from the world for the Holy Lord to find me a place to fit in. So, I’m just here with you now!”

Kyungsoo frowned, he couldn’t fathom the idea of having no memories. Would that mean that Joonmyeon would have no friends and family at all in this life? Perhaps Kyungsoo hadn’t thought this through clearly enough.

“I’m so sorry… I didn’t realize that you--”

“Do not apologize, my friend. You wouldn’t have known, it’s not your fault. But now, it is your responsibility that you educate me with all these new fangled things people use these days.”

***

Their shared apartment was small and cozy, but a little plain, as if they had literally just materialized there. Everything was pristine and new, and oh-so-white. Their fridge was barely stocked, but there was enough for Kyungsoo to whip up some scrambled eggs to feed their complaining stomaches. Never had he seen someone so enamoured by a fridge or a television before, watching as Joonmyeon inspected the screen.

  
"How technology has advanced since I was around... What is this thing called? How are people being showed inside?"

It was worse when Kyungsoo brought him along so they could get used to their new neighbourhood. Joonmyeon was fascinated by the cars, the street lights and the automatic doors of the supermarket. He watched with an amused smile as the man in white flitted all over the aisles, picking up random items and exclaiming about how odd it was to have a 'whole meal in this tiny bottle'. It was lucky that in this new life Kyungsoo had a stable income with his small but popular cafe, else he wouldn't know how they could have afforded all the items in the cart in the end (he didn't want to admit it but Joonmyeon had those puppy eyes that made him die a little inside, so he threw whatever it was into the cart).

  
They arrived back with heavy bags in hand, Joonmyeon munching on his ice cream like a child on Christmas morning. In a way, Kyungsoo mused, Joonmyeon was like a child in an adult's body. He was so new, so innocent to the horrors of the modern world. It made him happy to see such a pure soul but also sad that Joonmyeon's innocence will slowly chip away in this world, so Kyungsoo found himself doubting his choice about bringing the angel with him in a new life.

  
"...is that okay?" Joonmyeon turned to face Kyungsoo with an expectant smile.

  
"H-Huh?" Hands froze halfway through placing the peas into the freezer.

  
"I want to work with you! Because I'm from a totally different time, I don't really have anything that I can fit in with. So can I work with you at your... what is it, coffee house?"

  
"It's a cafe." Kyungsoo chuckled softly and shook his head at Joonmyeon's excited face, "Alright, you can come but I expect you to work well~"

  
Joonmyeon jumped happily, doing a little grandpa dance around the living room as he reached into the groceries to pull out another ice cream.

  
"YAH! Save those!" Kyungsoo frowned, "You're not invincible anymore and we don't need you to be diabetic soon either."

  
Joonmyeon stuck out his tongue before flopping onto the couch, eating the ice cream like it was the best treat in the world. Kyungsoo resumed packing away their groceries, his mind already thinking over what appliances and decor they needed for their new home. Though, that could wait until after they settle into some sort of routine life first, to make sure everything feels right. But perhaps this time, his life wouldn't be such a bore and he would be able to experience things he never had before with his new angel friend.

  
"Ooooh! Kyungsoo! What is that?!" Joonmyeon excited pointed at the screen of the television where an advertisement for a new smart phone was playing.

Kyungsoo sighed as the man watched the screen with wide eyes, ooh-ing and aah-ing over the trailer.

***

Boxes lined the metal walls of the truck, an armchair wrapped up in plastic sat in the back corner. Kyungsoo stood by, watching as the last of the brown boxes be loaded into the moving van. Joonmyeon stepped out of the lobby of their apartment building, in casual jeans and a black button-up that was tucked in neatly. His once soft face had hardened, the innocent twinkle in his eyes had long faded. It had been two years since he was placed in a timeline that he didn’t belong to, Joonmyeon had matured and learned the harsh realities of the world. After a year, he had wanted to move out and become independent from Kyungsoo, wanting to find his true calling in life.

Kyungsoo, being Kyungsoo, offered to help the man with his endeavours instead of insisting that he stayed. He had no right to hold back the angel from seeking knowledge and peace for himself. That is how they arrived at this point, where Kyungsoo watched as pieces of his life were packed into boxes and loaded into a truck. Turning to Joonmyeon, a smile tugged at his lips.

“Did you get everything? Didn’t forget anything?” Kyungsoo’s fingers twitched, itching to embrace the man one last time.

It had been a long time since they shared anything remotely close to a hug. Support was often given in soft grunts or nods of heads instead of warm hugs and beaming smiles.

“Yeah. I double checked everything so that I don’t have to come back for it.” Kyungsoo’s heart squeezed painfully. “I’m more pissed that they moving van was late. I specifically told them to be here by ten. I swear, I’m going to have a talk with their manager.”

Kyungsoo kept the smile on his face, a mask to hide the inner turmoil that was his emotions. Joonmyeon’s change was a shocker to him still and even though he had hoped for the angel to stay by his side, he was in no position to stop him from chasing his dreams.

“Alright. Thanks for everything, Kyungsoo.” A hand held out towards him, the other pressing a slim phone to an ear.

Kyungsoo linked their hands, shaking it gently before Joonmyeon quickly climbed into the truck. The younger didn’t get a chance to even say goodbye or give him a proper farewell. A plume of dust rose from the road as the vehicle sped away, leaving Kyungsoo coughing and shielding his eyes as the one person he trusted most left him behind.

Life after that was bland and miserable, the cafe owner increasingly becoming agitated with himself for even believing that the angel, a complete stranger, would have wanted to stay with him. The cafe was much quieter, with no soft laughter or soft humming that echoed in the small space. Kyungsoo worked overtime, opening earlier and closing later, just so he wouldn’t have to go home to an empty apartment.

At night, he would shower and make himself a small dinner, curling up on the sofa to watch a rerun of Masterchef. Halfway through a particularly intense cook, Kyungsoo commented on the show and turned his head. There was no answer, the other end of the couch empty and cold. Joonmyeon’s grin was missing, his silly remarks about how weird it was to watch people cooking and calling it entertainment.

_“I don’t understand. So if they were friends, why are they trying so hard to win that pin? Wouldn’t it be nicer for them to share?”_

_“Joonmyeon, that’s what a competition is about. You can’t win anything if you share.” Kyungsoo shook his head and poked the angel’s cheek gently._

Kyungsoo’s dinner tasted wrong in his mouth.

In the morning, Kyungsoo went to grab some ice for his coffee. His hand freezing when the door flew open. Inside, an opened box of ice creams sat alone and partially empty. Kyungsoo didn’t have to look to know that all the mango and creams, strawberries and cream, and raspberries and cream were missing, leaving only the iced coffee and tiramisu flavours.

_“Joonmyeon, we need to stop buying so much ice cream. If you like the mango and cream then just get that one. Why do you need the mixed box?” Kyungsoo frowned at the box of ice cream in the other’s arms, they had already bought a box last week._

_“But then that means I need to buy all the other flavours!” Joonmyeon’s lips pulled into a pout, his bottom lip protruding before his eyes went wide._

_He knew Kyungsoo couldn’t resist his puppy face and it took two seconds before the younger sighed._

_“Fiiiiiine.”_

The sky was still dark when Kyungsoo left his apartment. The stars were blinking on and off while a light blue hue had started to spread on the horizon. He cut through the park, the breeze light and airy as it brushed through his soft locks of hair. A small butterfly fluttered past his face, brushing past his cheek and landing on a tree nearby. They had spent their breaks here, sometimes their mornings and sometimes their nights. Kyungsoo remembered staring up at the same stars with Joonmyeon, only a year ago.

_Joonmyeon giggled as he played with the butterlfy on his finger, the insect seeming to not mind the man at all. Kyungsoo laid beside him on the grass, staring up at the dark velvet of the night sky._

_“Kyungsoo?”_

_“Hm?” Kyungsoo looked over at the angel with a distant smile._

_“Why are you looking so sad when the stars are so beautiful?”_

_“Well… I’m just scared. Maybe you won’t like it here with me, you would rather be up there with the stars and watching over everyone instead.” Kyungsoo whispered softly, hoping the wind would snatch his words away before Joonmyeon heard them. “You’re the only person that I had back then, I don’t want that to change.”_

_“It won’t change, Kyungsoo.” Fingers found his own, the butterfly floating away on the breeze. “I’m always going to be with you.”_

Kyungsoo felt sick.

***

Two months after the angel walked out of his life for good, Kyungsoo got an unexpected call.

“Is this Mister Do Kyungsoo?” A professional female voice asked through the phone.

“Uh, yes? How can I help you?”

“My name is Yuri, I am a nurse from Downtown Emergency Services. A Mister Kim Joonmyeon was found unconscious and badly hurt after witnesses had reported hearing sounds of a struggle in an alleyway near Mister Kim’s residence. He is recovering in hospital now, and he had listed you his only emergency contact. If you would like to come in, we would appreciate it if you could fill in the forms for Mister Kim while you are here.”

Kyungsoo was out the door as soon as she had said the words ‘Joonmyeon’ and ‘badly hurt’ in one sentence.

Joonmyeon was hooked up to a respirator and an IV when Kyungsoo stepped into the room. His face was marred with scratches and bruises were starting to form under his soft skin. His heart clenched painfully at the sight and he quietly dropped to his knees next to the bed.

“Joonmyeon. Joonmyeon, I’m so sorry…”

His fingers slid into the older’s open palm, interlacing their fingers and squeezing his hand gently.

“Joonmyeon, please come back to me. I’m sorry I let you go. I should have said something but I just let you go… If you’re still here, please, please, _please_ , wake up. I need you here with me Joonmyeon.”

There was no reaction. Just the steady drip of the saline and the whoosh of air as he breathed. Kyungsoo pressed his forehead to the bed and clutched tightly at Joonmyeon’s hand all night.

The early morning sun shone through the window, casting a soft glow over the two figures in the room. Kyungsoo stirred awake to see a sepia filter over his surroundings and squinted at the clock on the wall. It was early morning and he was in a hospital. His brain rushed to catch up. Why was he there?

Joonmyeon.

He sat up straight, staring at the man in front of him. Joonmyeon remained still, just as he was the night before. Sighing, Kyungsoo stood up, thinking about getting himself a coffee before coming back to the room. His hand wouldn’t come free. The fingers that were clenched around his own was strong, keeping him where he was. The man in the bed stirred, a soft groan in his throat before eyelashes fluttered. Kyungsoo almost cried, a choked sob escaping his lips as he leaned closer. Sparkling eyes glittered between long lashes, wavering then focusing on the face above his own.

“Are you… an angel?” Joonmyun rasped softly, blinking slowly. “Am I… dead again?”

Kyungsoo laughed, letting his head rest against Joonmyeon’s chest.

“You’re such an idiot, Kim Joonmyeon. You scared me to death.” He gave the other’s hand a reassuring squeeze. “Don’t leave me alone again.”

“K-Kyungsoo? It’s really you?” Joonmyeon made a move to get up but the younger pushed him back down gently. “I-I was wrong. I thought I didn’t need you anymore. But the world is cruel and I never felt so small before. I realized my mistake too late…”

Kyungsoo stayed silent, eyes downcast and not looking at his face. Joonmyeon continued.

“I need you, Kyungsoo. I need you to guide me, as I guided you. You’re all I have… Will you forgive me?”

His eyes were like before, so wide and innocent, glistening with unshed tears and reflecting nothing but sadness and regret. Kyungsoo placed his free hand against Joonmyeon’s cheek, his thumb brushing the delicate skin gently.

“Of course I forgive you, silly angel. I missed you so much.”

Tears rolled down the side of the older’s face as the sun fully peeked into their window and illuminating his golden hair, spread over the pillow like a glowing halo. Kyungsoo’s angel was back and he’s going to fight to keep it that way.

***

Stars dotted the night sky like diamonds on black velvet, twinkling and scattered across the sea of darkness. The moon was high, round and luminous as it bathed the city in a white glow. A spring breeze gusted through the grass, rustling each blade and producing a soothing sound. Two figures laid under a large tree, eyes gazing into oblivion and reflecting the infinite stars above.

Joonmyeon’s head was cradled on Kyungsoo’s shoulder, the younger’s arm wrapped securely around his shoulders and hand pressed insistently against his back to keep him close. Kyungsoo’s other hand was wrapped in both of Joonmyeon’s, fingers twined and resting on the younger’s stomach. A glint of something sparkling caught the moon’s rays, shining brightly. On Joonmyeon’s left hand, a small silver band glinted on his ring finger. A matching one clinked against it as Kyungsoo gave his hand a gentle squeeze. The angel turned to look at the man that had given him so much. A new life, a second chance and something Joonmyeon had never had the chance to experience before: happiness.

“Kyungsoo?”

“Hm? What is it, my angel?”

“I…” Joonmyeon blushed at the name, a shy smile on his lips. “I love you.”

Kyungsoo blinked, surprised at the sudden confession even if they had said it to each other countless other times.

“I love you too, Joonmyeon.”

He smiled widely, his lips pulling into his heart-shaped smile that Joonmyeon adored.

“Forever?” Joonmyeon’s voice was soft, as if scared to hear the honest answer come from the man he had trusted his life to.

Fingers curled under his chin, a thumb pressing just underneath his bottom lip and slowly, his head was tilted up. Kyungsoo’s eyes bored into his own, as if searching for the doubt in the angel’s clear eyes. Leaning closer, Kyungsoo whispered his answer. A ghost of a breath, words almost lost in the pounding heartbeat in Joonmyeon’s ears.

“Forever and a day.”

The angel sighed, body relaxing as he pressed his lips to his husband’s. He was free from his worries for now, finally able to cast the dark thoughts from his mind once more. Although it was impossible to remain innocent in the modern world, Joonmyeon knew that so long as Kyungsoo still loved him, he was always going to be an angel. Kyungsoo’s angel.

**FIN**.


End file.
